The present disclosure relates generally to improved monitoring of operations at a hydrocarbon well site. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to acquiring data from a remote hydrocarbon well site.
As hydrocarbons are extracted from hydrocarbon reservoirs via hydrocarbon wells in oil and/or gas fields, the extracted hydrocarbons may be transported to various types of equipment, tanks, and the like via a network of pipelines. For example, the hydrocarbons may be extracted from the reservoirs via the hydrocarbon wells and may then be transported, via the network of pipelines, from the wells to various processing stations that may perform various phases of hydrocarbon processing to make the produced hydrocarbons available for use or transport.
Information related to the extracted hydrocarbons or related to the equipment extracting, transporting, storing, or processing the extracted hydrocarbons may be gathered at the well site or at various locations along the network of pipelines. This information or data may be used to ensure that the well site or pipelines are operating safely and that the extracted hydrocarbons have certain desired qualities (e.g., flow rate, temperature). However, given the remote locations in which hydrocarbon well sites are located, it may be challenging to access or communicate these information or data to a centralized system or location to be processed and/or analyzed. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for accessing data from remote sites, such as a hydrocarbon well site, are desirable.